rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Accueil/
Bienvenue Bienvenue au wikki RPG, section francophone. Vos suggestions et contributions au forum sont les bienvenues, et n'hésitez pas à utiliser cet espace pour poser des questions ou faire des suggestions! Si vous désirez bénéficier d'une interface en Français, vous pouvez modifier vos après vous être . N'oubliez pas de consulter les autres sections du wiki si vous lisez d'autres langues (Anglais, Allemand). La section allemande présente notamment un monde complet de jeu, Kay Eriya. --------- Bonjour, je souhaiterais mettre en ligne du matériel pour jouer à la période des pirates des Caraïbes. J'ai amassé pas mal de matériel récueilli sur le net, et j'aimerais le mettre dans un endroit où d'autres peuvent bénéficier, et éventuellement contribuer. Je pense aussi qu'il faudrait réorganiser la page d'accueil non pas en parties mais en types de jeu (genre méd-fan, jdr historique, science fiction, etc). Aussi, il faudrait savoir quel est le moyen le plus pratique de communiquer entre contributeurs (mailing list active?). Bref, je sus ouvert à toute discussion, pour permettre de participer harmonieusement à ce wiki. AlexS 10:11, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *Premierement: excuses ma Francais, elle est trés mal aussi. Alors, tu as vrais, réorganiser la page d'accueil en types de jeu est un bon chose. Peut-etre la page "English Main Page" voudrait un bon example. Malheuresment nous ne parleons pas Francais trés bien, pourquoi reorganiser en Francais est un grande probleme pour nous et tu peux etre un grand aide si tu veux changer la page. BelniFore 11:03, 31 July 2006 (UTC) ** Hallo BleniFore, leider ist mein Deutsch sehr schlecht. Ich kann ein bischen lesen aber nicht wirklich schreiben. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir Änglish sprechen. Ich werde die Französe seite arbeiten, mit der änglische Seite als Beispiel. Tchüss, AlexS 12:10, 1 August 2006 (UTC) --------- Welcome Hello and welcome on RPG Wikia, AlexS! I'm sorry, my command of french is miserable but from what I can understand you plan to redo the french main page (Accueil) and add content for your gaming group in a caribbean Pirates setting. Well, by all means, go ahead, you're welcome! Please remember to always ' ', however. Take a look around - the french pages on this wiki seem pretty much abandoned. As far as I'm concerned, you can reorganize them or do with them as you wish. If you want to communicate with any of the german-speaking users of this wiki, you can use their talk pages or e-mail them via their User Pages: KainNiemand, BelniFore, HaraScon and MaWelt. If you have questions to the admin, you can contact me or BelniFore. The Mailing List has not been active so far, (we've used the Talk Pages to communicate) but if you're interested, we can activate it. Best regards and good editing! KainNiemand 10:57, 31 July 2006 (UTC) * Hello KainNiemand and all the other participants. I will use the english page as a template for the french part of the wiki, as you suggested. As for the german speaking part of the wiki, don't they have a general talk page? **Hi AlexS, we're only four people working on the german project of Kay Eriya. So, up to now, it's been fairly easy to follow and keep up with the discussions on the various talk pages. We've been using Talk:Kay Eriya for discussions about our own project. But Talk:RPG seems to be the best place to discuss matters that pertain to the whole wiki. KainNiemand 21:21, 1 August 2006 (UTC) * Regarding the mailing list, I think it would be a good idea to activate it, so that we have a central place for discussions, instead of hunting different talk pages. I would like to suggest some ideas to the participants, and find it hard to keep track of a discussion in wiki form. But since people are not yet inscribed to the mailing list, and the ml is not activated, I will start in the english wiki talk pages, so that everyone can follow. 12:10, 1 August 2006 (UTC) **As I said, it works, it's just that nobody's on the list yet. So for now Talk:RPG will be fine. KainNiemand 21:21, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ***I think I am inscrebet (at least), but I agree that for now Talk:RPG will be enough AlexS 19:36, 14 August 2006 (UTC)